Severance
by LMXB
Summary: This starts about 2/3 of the way through the Season 4 finale. As Kara and Alex battle to save National City from Lex and the Children of Liberty both find themselves fighting to survive.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Supergirl or the characters. This is written purely for fun.

**A/N:** I started this before the Season 4 finale so to make everything work I am ignoring the last 15 or so minutes of the episode. It picks up just after Supergirl dropped Lex.

* * *

"Where are you?" Alex asked over her radio once Lockwood had been subdued.

"Trying to find Lex. I thought I had beaten him but he just kind of vanished." Supergirl said.

"Be careful." Alex warned.

"I will. Wait is that Lena's voice?" Supergirl asked before the radio link terminated leaving Alex with a sinking feeling.

As Supergirl flew towards where she had heard her friend she wondered how much danger Lena was in. Landing in front of the building she ripped a door off its hinges before heading towards the voices.

As Supergirl approached the room where she had heard Lena's voice she listened into the conversation and realised Lex had told Lena who she was. Part of her wanted to run and hide, but she knew she had to face Lena and stop Lex. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and immediately saw a smile come to Lex's wheezing face.

"The woman of the hour, well the alien of the hour." He greeted.

Ignoring him she looked at Lena and saw the pain and betrayal written on her friend's face.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Sorry doesn't start to cut it." Lena said.

"They are all the same sis. Kryptonians are evil." Lex wheezed.

"Shut up Lex." Lena snapped, not wanting to deal with her brother as well as the betrayal.

"I know I should have told you, but I didn't want to destroy our friendship." Supergirl said. "When this is over I will take whatever punishment you want. But right now we need to focus on fixing things."

"Let me get this straight. You lied to me for years. Betrayed me. Made me needlessly worry about you. And now you want me to help you?" Lena asked.

"I need you Lena, I always have."

"So you used me?" Lena asked.

"What? No." Kara said before noticing that Lex had disappeared. "Where did he go?"

"He can't have gone far he was dying." Lena said before noticing a syringe. "He's taken more of the Harun-El."

"So he has powers?"

"Probably." Lena said.

"Do you have any of the compound to strip his powers?" Kara asked.

"Not on me. There is some back at L-Corp." Lena said. "I will help you stop him. But when this is over, never speak to me again." Lena added coldly.

-00-

"Where are you?" Alex asked as she rode in the rain through National City.

"Looking for Lex. He has taken the Harun-El. I have the compound to strip his powers, but right now I can't find Lex."

"I can assist." Brainy said over the radio. "Reports are coming in that he is at Jefferson High School. He is attacking it."

"Why?"

"There are aliens there." Brainy explained.

"I'm on my way." Supergirl said.

"Wait for me to get there." Alex replied swinging her bike round a corner and accelerating.

As Alex raced through the rain towards her sister's location her bike aqua planed and she lost control. As the bike fell and skidded across they road, screeching and sparking as it did so despite the torrential rain, Alex hit the road and glided along the tarmac. Her progress eventually halted by hitting a parked car. After which she lay unmoving as the rain pelted her body.

-00-

"The American traitor arrives." Lex said to the TV camera as he pointed at Supergirl.

"You are the only traitor." Supergirl said.

"You attacked the White House." Lex reminded the viewers.

"That wasn't me. You were behind that. You tricked Red Daughter into attacking."

"Red Daughter?" Lex asked.

"My clone."

"And people call me mad." Lex laughed. "You are either delusional or treating us all like idiots. You were behind the attack and you will pay for your crimes." Lex said before blasting her with a Kryptonite blast. One she could hold off with the upgraded suit device that Lena had given her.

"You've been upgraded." Lex commented. "But you haven't seen me at my full potential yet, and I have new toys." He added pointing to a long object on his back.

"Likewise." Supergirl said as Lex fired again and she used her heat vision. As they fought, teachers and bystanders hurriedly tried to evacuate the school.

For several minutes the duo traded shots, each not delivering the killer blow. But then finally Lex fired and the device on Kara's suit that Lena had given her broke.

Smiling Lex said.

"Well it's been fun." He then tried to blast her with the Kryptonite beam again. Only this time the beam seemed to splutter into life and then disappear.

"Looks like you are out of charge." Kara commented.

"Well, it's not like there is sun to help you." Lex countered. "Well not for several hours. While I only need a few minutes. But I have had fun warming up for the battle against your cousin." He said unfazed by Supergirl approaching him. "Tell me, is he as dumb as you?" He asked as she continued her approach. When she was a few feet away she suddenly felt herself getting weak.

"Did you forget this whole suit is about Kryptonite?" He asked laughing as he stepped towards her weakening her further. As he approached she saw the green glow from where his suit had opened up. "Now, I guess I could just stand near you and wait for the Kryptonite to slowly, but painfully kill you. But that will stop me removing the alien brats from the school. So I have a better plan." He explained as he reached for the weapon he had been carrying on his back. As he unsheathed it Supergirl got weaker still.

"A Kryptonite sword modelled on what the DEO used to have. The same one that killed your aunt." He said holding the blade against Supergirl's face enjoying the anguish and pain on her face. But despite her weakness Supergirl managed to climb to her feet and stare him down. Smiling once more he pulled back before driving it into Supergirl's stomach.

As the Kryptonite blade went through her abdomen she used the last ounce of strength that she had to lunge at him and stab Lex's face with Lena's power stripping formula.

As they both fell to the ground their faces inches apart Lex panted.

"Looks like I win. Don't worry, you won't be the last Kryptonian I kill."

Feeling all her strength fade away Supergirl tried to grasp the blade but didn't have the strength. Waving her arm again she suddenly felt something hold onto her.

"Alex?" She gasped hopefully.

"No." Agent Jacobs said as he examined the wound. Unsure what to do he padded the wound to stop further bleeding before ordering the rest of his squad to lift Supergirl onto a stretcher.

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks for the comments.

**Guest** \- Thanks!

**Jennifer Baratta-** Thank you.

**Guest 2**\- Kara won't be telling anyone anything anytime soon.

**Guest 3** \- I intend to continue with the Fraternal Rivalry arc. I know how I want to end it, but currently can't get it to flow right.

* * *

"Alpha team with Supergirl are a minute away." Brainy reported. "Should I prepare the lamp room?"

"No. It won't help her. All it will do is turn her into a lab rat. The President has ordered her arrest. Unofficially I have been told we will have to hand her over to one of Lex Luthor's labs. Even if the weasel lives, I am sure there are plenty of people there to demonstrate the worst of humanity." Haley responded.

"So we let her die?" Brainy asked confused and angry.

"Not on my watch." Haley said. "Go and prepare the portal."

"To Argo?" Brainy questioned.

"Yes Agent Dox, unless there are any other portals I don't know about."

"No." Brainy confirmed.

"Then go." Haley said waving him away. "I will see you there."

"Of course." Brainy said. As he left the control room he took a small detour to the locker room. Once there he went straight to Alex's locker and broke in, removing a photo of Alex and Kara.

As Haley reached the portal room Supergirl, still with the blade in her stomach, was being wheeled in.

"Listen to me." Haley said as she stood next to Supergirl's gurney. "The President is about to issue a command to arrest you and detain you to Lex's lab. Once that order comes in I can't stop it. I am going to send you to Argo, but there may be no way back." She explained as portal flashed to life. "Baker will banish you." She added, although she wasn't sure how much Supergirl was taking in.

"Here, take this." Brainy said passing Kara the photo as the portal flashed to life.

"Ma'am, the President is requesting you on a VTC." Edersen said entering the portal room.

"Tell him I'll be there soon." Haley said. Nodding Edersen left the portal room. Haley then looked down at Supergirl and said. "This will hurt." With that she withdrew the blade before nodding at the Agents to send her through.

Once the gurney had been pushed through Haley ripped the pin out of a grenade and threw it through the portal.

"Deactivate it now and dismantle it." She ordered before looking at Brainy and adding. "When they find out what we did they may try to send bombs through. Make damn sure that can't happen, even if it means we never see Supergirl again." With that she turned and walked out of the room.

-00-

As Kelly drove over to Alex's apartment she went past a crash scene. As she did so she slammed the brakes on. Thinking she recognised the bike that lay on the ground she jumped out of the car and approached one of the police officers who were clearing up the scene.

"Ma'am, please get back in the vehicle and continue your journey." The officer said.

"What happened to the rider?" Kelly asked trying to see the obscured part of the license plate.

"Ma'am you can't be here." He continued.

"I think I know the rider. Please where is she?"

"Who do you think it was?" The officer asked.

"Alex Danvers." Kelly said causing the officer to check his notebook where he had noted down the name he had obtained when he ran the plate search.

"I'm sorry." He said causing Kelly's heart to sink. "It was a bad accident."

"Is she … alive?" Kelly asked.

"I don't know. They took her to National City General, she was in bad shape."

"Thank you." Kelly said getting back in her car and driving off. As she drove she tried calling Kara. Getting no response she tried James.

"Hey Kelly." James answered after a couple of rings.

"James, I think Alex has been in an accident. I tried to get hold of Kara but she's not answering. Can you keep trying and tell her to get to National City General."

"Of course." James said shaken by not only the news but also the panic in Kelly's voice.

"And Eliza I don't even know how to reach her." Kelly said.

"I've got it." James assured her.

-00-

"How is she?" Clark asked as Alura walked into the room he and Lois were waiting in.

"Whatever wounds she had when she came through have somehow healed." Alura said.

"It looks like they sent a solar grenade through." Clark said pointing to the canister on the table. "It gives a burst of energy like you get from the yellow sun. It must have healed her."

"Even so Kenin said she had lost a lot of blood. Without the yellow sun she will be weak for awhile."

"Has she said what happened?" Lois asked.

"No. She has barely said a word." Alura replied.

"I also found this in the portal room. She must have dropped it when she came through." Clark said handing Alura a photo. Looking at it she saw Kara and Alex.

"I will give it to her." She said. "Have you had any luck contacting Earth?"

"None. The portal no longer works. Shel-Orr believes it is the Earth's gate that is broken." He explained as Lois gasped.

"Are you okay?" Clark asked frowning.

"Sorry, the little one is kicking up a storm." Lois said adjusting her position to get more comfortable.

"You need to rest." Clark said.

"Honey, I'm pregnant not sick." Lois pointed out. "Fuss over Kara not me."

-00-

"I'm looking for my daughter." Eliza said approaching the nurses' station several hours later.

"Name please." The nurse asked.

"Alex Danvers."

"Take a seat and the doctor will be over soon." The nurse said. Frustrated Eliza turned to see a young woman approach her.

"Eliza?" She greeted.

"Yes." Eliza replied.

"I'm Kelly." Kelly greeted.

"Of course." Eliza said recognising the name. "I've heard a lot about you. Do you where Alex is?"

"She's out of surgery and stable, but they won't tell me more than that." Kelly said apologetically. "James has been trying to get Kara, but he's not had any luck."

"Family of Danvers." A doctor said approaching the area.

"I'm her mother." Eliza said.

"Would you like to talk in private?" He offered.

"No." Eliza said just wanting the news.

"Your daughter was involved in a motorcycle crash earlier. She was brought in unconscious with a broken leg and two cracked ribs. Once she was stable we sent her for scans to search of both spinal and brain damage. One of those scans showed a brain bleed. Fortunately the blood pressure medication we gave her controlled, then slowed the bleed. We did perform keyhole surgery to drain the area and prevent damage." He paused before adding. "She has been put in neuroscience intensive care unit - NSICU. You are welcome to go and sit with her."

"Thank you." Eliza said feeling relieved.

"I'll keep searching for Kara." Kelly offered as Eliza was led away.

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks for the comments.

**Guest** \- There will be no Superman in this story, only Clark. I was assuming Kara's article was released while she was fighting Lex, so there wasn't enough time for the 25th amendment to be invoked before she went through the portal. But this chapter will cover what happened to Baker after that. For reasons touched on in this chapter, but given in more detail in the next one, J'onn's ship can't be used. Cisco's breach device won't be used either. Lena will meet up with one of the gang who betrayed her later.

**Whalegang34** \- on the family in this chapter.

**Jennifer Baratta**\- Thank you!

* * *

"Eliza." J'onn said seeing her walk towards him a few hours later.

"J'onn." She greeted as J'onn and Kelly stood and walked towards her.

"How is she?" Kelly asked.

"Stable, but sedated." Eliza said. "But she is being moved out of intensive care."

"That's great." Kelly said.

"Have you heard from Kara?" Eliza asked.

"No. But James and Brainy are searching." J'onn said. "I'm sure they find her."

Nodding Eliza checked her phone for messages but saw none.

"Dr Danvers?" A woman asked as she approached the group.

"Yes?" Eliza asked turning.

"I'm Colonel Haley. How is she?"

"The doctors hope she'll wake in few hours."

"That's good news." Haley said. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't think so." Eliza said as Haley looked round the group. She then asked.

"Where is your other daughter?"

"We don't know." Eliza said.

"When you make contact tell her to keep a low profile." Haley warned.

"Why?" Eliza asked.

"Her article led to the cabinet invoking the 25th amendment. President Baker has been removed and Vice President Plastino has taken up office. Many of Children of Liberty are lashing out. She could be in danger. The good news is President Plastino has revoked martial law and reinstated the alien amnesty act. Unfortunately that all happened too late for Supergirl."

"What do you mean?" Eliza asked.

"In her final battle against Lex she was badly injured. We brought her to the DEO, but I knew President Baker was going to order her transfer to one of Lex's labs. So I sent her to Argo."

"Can't you get her back?" J'onn asked.

"No. Knowing Lex had planned on destroying Argo I had the portal destroyed as soon as she was through. If you will excuse me, I have been summoned to D.C.. Please pass on my best wishes to Alex when she wakes."

As she turned and walked away J'onn wrapped his arms round Eliza and he said.

"My ship is broken, but I will do everything I can to fix it." The comment confusing Kelly.

-00-

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Clark asked as he came and sat next to Kara who lay on her bed staring at the ceiling.

"Nothing to say. I am an enemy of Earth."

"You can't be that big an enemy. They threw a solar grenade after you to help you heal." He pointed out.

"Then destroyed the portal." Kara reminded him. "I don't even know if Alex is okay."

"Alex is a fighter. She'll be fine." Clark said. "And I am sure she will be doing everything she can to get here."

"Only she isn't here is she? She could have used J'onn ship, but she didn't. Does that mean she isn't okay?"

"Maybe J'onn needed his ship for something else?" Clark suggested. "I'm sure Alex is okay." He added but Kara remained unconvinced.

-00-

As Eliza sat by her daughter's bedside in silence, trying to digest everything Haley had said, she squeezed Alex's hand tighter.

She was disturbed from her thoughts by a door opening. Turning she saw Kelly enter holding a jello and a bottle of water.

"I thought you could use these." Kelly said putting them down on the table next to Alex's bed.

"Thank you." Eliza said.

"How is she?"

"The same, the doctors are hopeful she'll wake soon." Eliza replied glancing back at Alex.

"How are you doing?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Alex is so strong, it is hard to see her like this."

"From what she said she isn't the only strong person in the family." Kelly said.

"Maybe, but she is definitely the strongest." Eliza replied she then looked at Kelly and added. "Thank you for being here. I'm sure Alex will appreciate it."

"Well, Alex, despite barely knowing me, has really been there for me since I came to National City."

"You've been there for her too. She told me about what you did for her during and after the failed adoption."

"I did my best, although I think she would have preferred Kara." Kelly replied. Noticing Eliza tense at the mention of Kara she said.

"Tell me to mind my own business, but has something happened with Kara?" Seeing Eliza look at her she went on. "I mean for her not to be here, was there a fight or something? But even then I can't imagine Kara wouldn't be here." Kelly said before noticing a tear run down Eliza's face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's not you." Eliza assured her as she wiped the tear away. "I'm sorry, I'm just worried about Alex and missing Kara."

"Do you want me to go out and look for her?" Kelly offered.

"It wouldn't do any good." Eliza said sadly as she went back to looking at Alex. Despite her confusion Kelly silently sat and waited for Eliza to continue. Finally she said. "Alex trusts you."

"I trust her too." Kelly replied, not sure where Eliza was going.

"When she wakes up she is going to need help."

"I'll do whatever I can. And I mean that as friend. But I have helped many wounded soldiers through their recovery."

"I didn't mean getting over the crash." Eliza said pausing before looking at Kelly again. "She'll need you, but for you to be there, there is something you need to know."

"What?" Kelly asked.

"Kara's gone."

"Gone where?"

"Argo."

"Argo?" Kelly asked before recalling the conversation with Haley afterwards. "She went with Supergirl? Haley didn't mention that."

"She didn't go with Supergirl. She is Supergirl." Eliza confessed.

For a moment Kelly sat silently digesting what Eliza had told her. Then realisation hit of what that meant for Eliza and Alex. "I'm so sorry." Kelly said.

"Alex is going to blame herself. This is going to hit her so hard."

"I'll be there for her." Kelly assured her.

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thanks for the comments.

**Guest** \- I was assuming there would be a big time lag between an article by an alien lover claiming to have proof about alien haters coming out and it actually being believed and acted on, especially at government level. James is not going to have a big part in this. There will be an interaction between him and Lena referred to later, but I won't be covering it specifically.

**Jennifer Baratta**\- Thanks!

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Alura asked as she entered Kara's room, glad to see her daughter sitting up.

"Okay I guess. A little tired."

"You need to regain your energy and to do that you need to eat." Alura said.

"I'm not very hungry." Kara replied.

"I have something that may help with that." Alura said. "When I was on Earth you introduced me to your favourite food there. Since your return I, with Lois's help, have tried to recreate it. Although I dispute the nutritional value Lois said it was perfect comfort food."

"What are you talking about?" Kara asked.

"I made pizza."

"You did?"

"I did." Alura confirmed before suggesting. "Why don't you come and join us. We can eat as a family."

"I don't think I would be good company." Kara confessed.

"No one is asking you to be." Alura reminded her.

-00-

"Mom?" Alex asked as she cracked her eyes open and saw her mother.

"Alex. Thank god. I've been so worried."

"Why?" Alex asked trying to figure out where she was and why she was in so much pain.

"You came off your bike." Eliza said squeezing her hand.

"Doesn't sound like me." Alex said managing to focus more. Looking round she saw Kelly and said. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." Kelly smiled before looking at Eliza and saying. "I'll get the doctor."

"Thank you." Eliza said as she continued to grip Alex's hand.

"I'm okay." Alex assured her mother.

"No you're not." Eliza stated as Alex looked round the room for her sister. Not seeing her she shut her eyes and tried to remember what had happened. As she did so she asked.

"Where's Kara? She was going to fight Lex. I was trying to get to her and-"

"Alex, calm down. Kara beat Lex. The danger is over." Eliza half lied. "Right now you need to focus on your own recovery." She added as the door opened and a doctor walked in.

"Excellent advice." He said before looking at Eliza. "I need to examine Alex, could you wait outside?"

"Sure." Eliza said kissing Alex's forehead before leaving the room. As she stepped into the hallway she was greeted by Kelly who offered her a cup of coffee.

"Thank you." She said taking the drink.

"You okay?" Kelly asked.

"I hate seeing her like that and I hate lying to her about Kara."

"When are you going to tell her?" Kelly asked.

"As soon as the doctors are sure her head is okay."

-00-

"How are you feeling?" Alura asked when she returned home and saw Kara standing in the lounge.

"Better." Kara said. "But a little bored."

"Perhaps it is time to go out."

"Out?" Kara asked.

"Out there and meet people." Alura suggested. "Thara has been asking after you." Seeing Kara not looking enthusiastic Alura went on. "I know you miss your home and Alex. But this was once your home and could be again."

"I know." Kara said. "And I really am happy to be with you."

"But-" Alura asked.

"Everyone here has been through so much, lost so much."

"As have you." Alura reminded her.

"Yeah, but I got you back. And Earth is still out there, even if I can't get to it. But here I am wallowing in my own misery. What does that say about me?"

"That despite being exceptional, you are normal." Alura answered before asking. "Do you remember the festival of Kanor?"

"The one with all the lights." Kara said.

"You used to love that festival. You would wake your father and I hours before it started so you could get a seat at the front."

"We always used to sit on the front row right in the middle. Apart from that one year when we were late and dad put me on his shoulders so I could see." Kara recalled.

"The festival is nearly here and I know they could use some help preparing." Alura said hoping it would be a distraction.

"Sure." Kara said without enthusiasm before suddenly looking at Alura and asking. "Is Egon around?"

"Egon?" Alura asked confused.

"I met him last time I was here."

"There is no one called Egon." Alura said.

"I'm sure it was Egon, because I thought like the Ghostbuster."

"Ghostbuster?" Alura asked lost.

"That's it. Like the Ghostbuster. So maybe Agon? Egin? Telegon?"

"Talegon?" Alura asked.

"Yes. Him. Is he around?"

"I imagine so. Why?"

"He was really interested in the AI system. He could help set up a link to Earth."

-00-

"You should go home and get some sleep." Alex said when she woke and saw Eliza sitting in a chair looking dazed.

"Alex? How are you feeling?" Eliza asked leaning towards her daughter.

"A little sore. But okay." Alex lied. "Where's Kara?"

Seeing Eliza's slight grimace and noticing the pause between her question and Eliza trying to answer she started to panic.

"Mom, what's happened? Where's Kara?" Alex asked trying to sit up only to hiss in pain.

"Careful." Eliza warned.

"Where is she?" Alex pressed.

"Argo." Eliza said.

"Why? What happened?" Alex asked.

"Kara fought Lex and came off badly-" Eliza started only for Alex to cut in.

"How badly?"

"She was stabbed with a Kryptonite blade."

"Is she okay?"

"The DEO got to her and took her into custody. Colonel Haley knew that Baker would order her transfer to one of Lex's labs so sent her through the portal with a solar grenade. But in order to protect her and Argo, she destroyed the portal."

"Destroyed?"

"She ordered it dismantled and Brainy did a very thorough job. Unfortunately several of the components were broken when they tried to hide them."

"Well, J'onn can just use his ship to get her back." Alex said relaxing slightly.

"No he can't. It's broken." Eliza said.

"Broken?" Alex asked.

"J'onn learned of another Claymore site. The command had been sent and couldn't be deactivated from Earth. In order to get to it in time he had to use his ship. He made it and destroyed it, but the blast damaged his ship. He crash landed but managed to survive. But his ship is broken. He doesn't know how to fix it, neither does Brainy."

"Well, we still have the AI link." Alex listed fighting off the drug induced tiredness she was feeling. But when she saw Eliza's face she guessed. "We don't have the AI link?"

"According to Brainy the entire device isn't there."

"Where is it then? It can't just walk out. Wait that son of a bitch." Alex muttered. "Lockwood. When they came for the alien registry, he must have taken it then. How did I let it happen?"

"It wasn't your fault Alex."

"Tell that to Kara." Alex said miserably. She then thought silently for a moment before saying. "Okay then, I will fix the portal."

"I know. And I know how badly you want to do that, but you need to rest and recover first." Eliza warned.

"But Kara-"

"Is with her mother and Clark and Lois." Eliza reminded her. "Right now they can do more for her than you can."

"But-"

"You nearly died Alex." Eliza snapped. Pausing she composed herself before adding. "For once, please focus on yourself."

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thanks for the comments.

**Jennifer Baratta**\- Thank you.

**Mikki- **Lena will be in it later. Right now she is stewing. But this story is mainly focused on the sisters. That said I am writing another story that picks up where the season ends and will be much more focused on Lena.

**Guest** \- But then she would just be doing as Lex wants. And as mad as she may be with Kara her hatred for Lex is bigger. Plus Lena has lied plenty of times to Kara, with 'helping' Lillian, the Kryptonite, the Harun-El, helping Lex.

* * *

"Hey." Kelly smiled as she entered Alex's room.

"Hey." Alex replied with less warmth.

"Not a fan of hospitals?" Kelly guessed.

"Not when I am needed out there." Alex said miserably.

"Well, I bring gifts. In this bag I have the hospital approved snack of choice." She said handing a bag of grapes to Alex. "And in this bag I have my approved snack of choice. Chocolate."

"Thank you." Alex replied accepting the chocolate.

"How are you feeling?" Kelly asked. "Before you answer you should know your mom told me who Kara really is and where she went."

"She did?" Alex asked surprised.

"She thought you'd need someone to talk to. So how are you doing?"

"I miss her. I had only just got her back."

"What do you mean?" Kelly asked not remembering Kara or Supergirl going MIA recently.

"Colonel Haley wanted to find out who Supergirl was so she brought in a mind reading alien. The only way for it not to find out was to have J'onn erase my memories of who Kara really was. For the last few months I had no idea she was Supergirl or an alien and things weren't right between us. Kinda like we were out of sync. When she was fighting Red Daughter I got my memories back and we were good. Well for the five minutes before we had to come back and fight the bad guys. And then I screwed up and now she is gone. When mom told me I wasn't actually that worried, maybe it was the drugs or maybe I'm just really arrogant. But I really thought I'd find a way to get her back. But all morning I have been thinking about is and what if I can't fix this? What if she doesn't come back?" Alex asked. She then looked at Kelly and apologised. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to throw all of that at you."

"Alex it's fine. Talking helps and I am here for you." Kelly said.

"I know. But talking isn't going to bring her back." Alex snapped, her voice tense and bitter. "Sorry. I shouldn't be taking it out on you. I just don't know what to do and I hate being stuck her helpless. I just need to figure out how to fix everything."

Knowing there was no answer that would help Kelly offered.

"Do you want me to go?"

"No. I don't want to be alone. My company may suck, but do you mind sitting with me?" Alex asked, her tone softening.

"Of course not." Kelly said taking a seat.

"So what's going on out there?" Alex asked.

"Things are returning to normal." Kelly said. "Haley got promoted to Interim Secretary of Alien Affairs. But before you get too excited she seems to be running things out of the DEO. So the way you do things court martial could still be in your future." Kelly joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I've avoided it so far." Alex pointed out.

"More by luck than judgement." Kelly suggested.

"That's harsh." Alex replied relaxing into the banter before becoming serious. "And not accurate. I've been protected by my friends, my family, my sister."

"You'll get her back." Kelly said.

"No one else seems to think so. Even Brainy doesn't know how to fix the portal."

"You spoke to him?"

"I may have borrowed mom's phone when she wasn't looking." Alex confessed. "And he has no idea. He's a twelfth level intellect and can't fix it. What can I do?"

"I don't actually know what that means." Kelly confessed. "And while I admit I don't know how you'll do it, when it comes to your family you always seem to find a way."

"While I appreciate the faith I can't do anything from here." Alex said the frustration building again.

"Can't you?" Kelly asked pulling a tablet from her bag. "Brainy downloaded all the portal specs onto it."

"You're an angel." Alex said reaching out for it.

"Before I give it to you though I need you to promise me something."

"Anything." Alex agreed.

"Don't push yourself. Your mom is really struggling and if she sees you risking your recovery I'm worried about what will happen. I know you both need Kara, but your mom really needs you to be okay."

"I know. She's already snapped at me." Alex said.

"As someone who has just gone through it, it's not easy to sit on the sidelines watching as people you love fight for their lives." Kelly pointed out.

"Trust me I know." Alex said. "And I promise I will take it easy. There is nothing strenuous about reading some technical specs."

"True." Kelly said passing Alex the tablet. As Alex took it Kelly asked. "Can I get you anything else?"

"No, this is more than enough." Alex said before looking at Kelly and saying. "Actually can I ask another favour?"

"Of course."

"Mom wants me to go spend some time in Midvale."

"Makes sense. I'm sure she doesn't want to go back alone." Kelly said.

"And she doesn't trust me not to work 24-7 trying to get Kara back. But seeing I have been told I won't be able to step foot inside the DEO for a few weeks I agreed."

"Okay." Kelly said not sure where Alex was going.

"The thing is, while things are great between us now. They haven't always been and things can get a little tense. Kara was always a kind of buffer. But now she gone and I'm worried that if I go to Midvale we are going to end up arguing and it'll just make everything worse. I don't want mom to be alone, but I'm scared of ruining things."

"You have both lost Kara, neither of you are going to be level headed for a while." Kelly pointed out.

"I know. But I can't lose mum as well as Kara."

"I'm sure you won't." Kelly said.

"The thing is, I was thinking it might help to have a neutral third party there. So I was kind of hoping you'd come with me?"

"Me? To Midvale?"

"Sorry, was that a weird request? Forget I asked."

"Alex, I will happily to go to Midvale with you. I just don't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't be." Eliza said as she entered the room. "You are more than welcome."

-00-

"I'm sorry." Clark said as he came and sat next to Kara.

"For what?" Kara asked turning to face her cousin.

"Lex was my fault. Everything he has done I am partially responsible for. Maybe if I hadn't befriended him none of this would have happened."

"Lex is a psychopath. From what Lena said he always had been." Kara assured him. "No matter what happened back then I am sure he would have gone down the same dark path."

"I should have handled it differently." Clark said. "I never meant for him to turn evil and I never meant to leave you to clear up my mess alone."

"I wasn't alone. I had help." Kara reminded him. "Kal, what happened isn't on you."

"You know you are the only person on two planets, probably the galaxy, to call me that?" He asked amused as he wrapped an arm round her shoulder and hugged her.

"Old habits die hard." Kara said.

"How is it going with Talegon?" Clark asked.

"He says everything appears to be working. Only it isn't. I really wish I paid more attention to Alex and Winn when they were explaining how it worked." Kara said sadly.

"Talegon is a clever guy, if there is a solution he'll find it." Clark assured her.

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Thanks for the comments.

**Jennifer Baratta**\- Thanks!

**Guest -** Kara will briefly discuss Lena with Lois later on in the story.

* * *

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Eliza asked as Alex limped into the kitchen a few days later.

"I have been sleeping all day and I have to keep using my muscles." Alex countered as she reached for the coffee pot.

"Decaf is in the cupboard." Eliza said.

"Why would I have decaf?" Alex asked.

"Because you have suffered a traumatic brain injury and need to keep your blood pressure down." Eliza replied.

"Coffee is the least of my blood pressure worries right now." Alex countered but as she saw the concern in her mother's eyes she sighed and conceded. "Fine. No coffee."

"Thank you." Eliza said hugging her daughter. As she pulled away Alex asked.

"Where's Kelly?"

"She went to buy some groceries." Eliza explained before pointing out. "You two seem close."

"She's been great through this." Alex agreed before her expression hardened.

"You okay?" Eliza asked frowning.

"I'm running out of ideas." Alex confessed. "What if I can't fix the portal?"

"You have only been out of hospital for day." Eliza reminded her. "Don't put too much pressure on yourself."

"I miss her." Alex said.

"Me too." Eliza replied hugging her once more.

"Do you really think she is okay?" Alex asked resting her head on her mother's shoulder.

"You know Kara, she has a way of seeing the best in everything." Eliza reminded her, although she didn't sound convinced.

Pulling away Alex said. "I'm going to go sit outside for a while. Maybe the waves will help clear my head."

"It's getting dark." Eliza pointed out.

"I know." Alex said before leaving.

-00-

As Kara sat in her mother's home she looked at the photo of her and Alex that had been sent through the portal with her and felt more and more lonely. Staring at the photo she wondered what Alex was doing, hoping she had found some happiness.

Hearing a door open Kara put the photo away and fixed a smile on her face before greeting.

"Mom, hey."

"Kara. How are you feeling?"

"Great." Kara replied trying to sound perky. "I've been down at the temple helping. You were right I just had to get out and start living my life again."

"How long will you keep up this charade?" Alura asked.

"What charade?" Kara questioned.

"Pretending to be happy and okay."

"You'd prefer me not happy?"

"Of I want you to be happy. But I don't want you to lie about being happy. You have been through a lot and lost so much. No one other than you expects you to be happy."

"I miss Earth and I miss Alex. I never even got to say goodbye." Kara said miserably.

Not sure how to console her daughter Alura wrapped an arm round her shoulder and hugged her.

"What if she isn't okay?" Kara asked.

"I don't know Alex well, but from what I saw she is a fighter." Alura answered.

"What if she is better off without me?" Kara asked. "What if I do find a way to go back and I end up ruining her life?"

"Kara, I have lived in a world with you and a world where I thought you were no longer with us." Alura reminded her. "That second world was empty. I am confident no where would be better without you."

-00-

As Kelly came and sat next to Alex on the beach she asked.

"What are you looking at?"

"That speck over there." Alex said pointing to a star. "Is the closest star to Argo. Look a couple of degrees to the right and that's where Kara is."

"Alex, there was nothing you could have done for Kara. It may not have been her plan, but ultimately the only way to stop the hate and unite the people was to lose, to become a martyr.

You couldn't have stopped her or saved her. Even if you had the world wouldn't have been better and she might have been imprisoned."

"Banishment isn't much better." Alex said.

"It's not like she is on a deserted moon somewhere, she is with her people on Argo." Kelly said.

"But that's just it. She tried living on Argo once before and didn't fit in. And now she's stuck there. She must feel so abandoned."

"Kara always sees the best in things and I am sure she will be okay." Kelly said. "You I'm not so sure about."

"My leg is healing fine and the last scan showed no more bleeding." Alex reminded her.

"I wasn't talking physically." Kelly said. "I know why you are blaming yourself and why you are pushing yourself. But there is something else going on in there." She said gently touching Alex's head. "You have had so much to deal with recently from the mind wipe to the adoption to this. Just remember you are not alone. You don't have to go through everything by yourself. If you do, that feeling of loss you are experiencing will just continue to grow."

"I'll be fine. The important thing is to learn." Alex said.

"And what have you learned?" Kelly asked curious.

"The adoption that wasn't, was for the best. I mean I can't even look after my super powered, almost invincible sister. What chance would a kid have had with me?"

"You will be a great mom someday." Kelly said. "You care too much not to be."

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Thanks for the comments.

**Guest -** Not really. More along the lines of Alex's space and time. But she will offer a different perspective.

* * *

"Okay, I've packed you a lunch to keep you going." Eliza said a week later as Alex and Kelly prepared to return to National City.

"You didn't have to. But thank you." Kelly said taking the package of Eliza.

"It was the least I could do after everything you have done." Eliza replied hugging her goodbye.

Once she had been released Kelly turned to Alex and said.

"I'll be in the car. Take as long as you need."

"Thanks." Alex smiled before using her crutches to limp towards her mother and asking.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Just promise me you'll stay off bikes." Eliza said deflecting.

"Riding with a cast is hard." Alex pointed out without making any long term commitment to giving up riding. "I promise you I will figure out how to get to Argo."

"I know you will, just please make sure you look after yourself." Eliza said hugging her once more.

-00-

"Director Danvers. Welcome back." Haley greeted the following day as Alex entered the DEO.

"Thank you." Alex said.

"How is your leg?"

"Good enough."

"Well I am sure you want to get back to work." Haley said.

"Yes ma'am." Alex confirmed.

"Then I will leave you to it. I am due in D.C. but if you need anything you know how to reach me. Oh, one more thing, you might want to talk to Agent Dox."

"Why? What has he done?" Alex asked concerned.

"Disobeyed orders, like normal." Haley said. "But his heart is in the right place. Talk to Dox." With that she walked off.

"Yes Ma'am." Alex said confused. Once Haley had disappeared Vasquez approached Alex and explained.

"He's in the portal room."

"Has he fixed it?" Alex asked full of hope.

"No ma'am. But he has been working non stop." Nodding Alex slowly made her way to the portal room. As she entered she asked.

"Brainy. What's going on?"

"Director Danvers. You have returned. I was not warned. Is this about your locker?"

"What about my locker?" Alex asked baffled.

"I may have entered without permission and loaned an item."

"You broke into my locker and stole something?"

"Borrowed." He corrected.

"What?"

"The photo of you and Kara."

"Why?" Alex asked angrily.

"I believed Kara had more need for it. So I gave it to her before we sent her through the portal."

"Thank you." Alex said calming. "More importantly have you figured out how to fix the portal?"

"You were correct about the power coupling needing to be replaced. Unfortunately it has to be made of an element that is not available on Earth. However, L-Corp has a synthetic material that has almost identical properties that I believe we could use."

"So ask Lena." Alex said.

"As in Luthor?"

"Yes as in Luthor." Alex snapped.

"You don't know?" He guessed.

"Know what? Is Lena okay?"

"Right now I assume her head is full of tiny, tiny boxes. Nia assures me that is not healthy."

"Brainy, what is going on?" Alex asked.

"Before the fight between Lex and Supergirl, Lex told Lena Supergirl's identity. She did not take it well. She has shut herself off from the super friends."

-00-

"Director Danvers." Lena said coldly.

"Lena." Alex said limping into the office.

"I heard about your accident. I'm sorry."

"I'll heal." Alex said.

"Why are you here?" Lena asked getting straight to business.

"I need your help."

"Were we ever friends or was it all just so you could get something from me? Just like now." Lena questioned.

"You were Kara's best friend." Alex reminded her.

"I may not have had many real friends, but I'm pretty sure a fundamental part of friendship is not lying."

"Slightly hypocritical coming from you." Alex pointed out. "Kara was a real friend. Friendship and family is about always having each other's backs. And Kara always had your back."

"But didn't trust me. Neither did you."

"Hiding the truth is not the same as not trusting you." Alex countered.

"Why exactly are you here?" Lena asked not wanting to debate betrayal.

"Kara almost died fighting Lex. As a thank you she was banished to Argo City. I don't even know if she is alive." Alex said. "When she needed me I was lying unconscious on the side of a road. No one had her back and she paid the price."

"Why are you here?" Lena repeated.

"I want my sister back, or at the very least to know she is okay." Alex said.

"I still don't see what that has to do with me."

"We think we can fix the portal, but to do that we need a part that only you can give us." Alex said sliding a folder across Lena's desk. "I know you are feeling betrayed. But please help." She then paused before adding. "You may not believe me and it may not be worth much. But during the time we were working together on the Harun-El and to clear Supergirl I didn't lie to you. Several months ago to protect Kara J'onn wiped my memories so I had no idea Kara was Supergirl." Not giving Lena a chance to respond Alex limped out of the office.

-00-

"Damn it." Alex said as she threw a spanner against a wall before clutching her rib in pain.

"What did the wall do to you?" Kelly asked.

"Kelly? What are you doing here?" Alex asked turning.

"Brainy was worried and had more sense than to approach you himself."

"He shouldn't have called you. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. So, why are you abusing the walls?"

"We are so close. But we need a part that only Lena can give us."

"And she still hasn't forgiven you enough to do that?"

"Wait, you knew she knew?"

"James told me. I thought you had enough on your plate so may have neglected to mention it. From what James said Lena just needed space."

"Right now she feels used and seeing the first time I saw her since Lex was to ask her for something, I don't blame her." Alex said.

"Lena maybe feeling angry and betrayed, but she is a good person. She'll do the right thing. Have a little faith."

"That was more Kara's thing than mine." Alex replied.

"Why don't we have some dinner?" Kelly suggested. "And before you say you don't have time, I have brought the food with me." She added holding out a bag. "It'd be rude to say no. Plus I could call Eliza and tell her you aren't eating."

"Wow, you really are channelling your inner Kara. She also played the mom threat." Alex said as she started to eat the sandwich Kelly had given her.

"Didn't you?"

"No. It would have never worked. It would have just come back on me." Alex pointed out before saying. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"The crap you have had to deal with. I really don't know how I would have got through the last few weeks without you."

"Something tells me you would have been fine." Kelly said reaching over and squeezing Alex's hand. "But I'm glad you let me in."

"Me too." Alex said squeezing Kelly's hand back just as the door opened.

"Lena?" Alex asked looking up at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you wanted this." Lena said holding out a briefcase.

"Thank you." Alex said as Kelly helped her stand. As she took the case Kelly asked.

"Do you want to join us?"

"Me helping changes nothing. I could happily never see any of you again. But the world needs Supergirl and Kara deserves the chance to live where she wants." Lena said before leaving.

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Thanks for the comments.

**Jennifer Baratta**\- Thank you.

* * *

"I think we are ready." Brainy said a week later as he approached Alex in the DEO command room.

"Really?" Alex asked trying to not look too hopeful.

"I have run every test I can think of and installed some failsafes. We are as ready as we ever will be." Brainy said.

"Finally." Alex said looking relieved as Vasquez approached her.

"Ma'am, the President wants to speak to you. He is on the VTC in the conference room."

"Thanks." Alex said wondering what she was being summoned for. She then looked at Brainy and said. "We'll do it tonight." With that she walked away.

"When no one is here so no one knows." Brainy said, his voice getting louder for every step Alex took away from him. "Fear not I will keep this on the down low." He practically shouted as Alex jogged up the steps.

"Director Danvers." The President greeted over the VTC as Alex entered the room.

"Sir, Ma'am." She replied looking at the President and Haley.

"How are things in National City?" The President asked.

"For National City, it's pretty quiet."

"I'm afraid that might be about to change." Haley said.

"Why? What's happened?"

"Our new ultra long range radar has picked up something." Haley explained.

"Something?" Alex said as she looked at her laptop screen which was displaying an image she had just been sent.

"We have had our best data analysts work on that and other images." The President said.

"Unfortunately what it shows is worrying." Haley jumped in. "It looks like an armada."

"Why is this the first I'm seeing of it?" Alex asked agreeing with Haley's assessment.

"Until an hour ago we didn't know it was alien. The first team said it was a meteor cluster."

"Your first team were idiots." Alex commented looking at the original image.

"I appreciate your honest and open assessment." The President said dryly.

"Can I have all the data you have? My team can figure out who they are and what threat they pose."

"You sound very confident about that." The President said.

"I am. I trust my team."

"I'll bring them down myself. You should have them in a few hours." Haley confirmed. "We are assuming worse case scenario and are mobilising troops and weapons. But we need your team to devise the tactics on how to defeat whoever these aliens are, if they do mean us harm."

"It would have been a lot easier to fight them off if we hadn't banished Supergirl." Alex said bitterly.

"I agree and we need her back." The President said.

"You have got to be kidding me." Alex said looking away from her laptop and focusing on the President. "She has given everything for this planet and we repaid her with false accusations and banishment. Why would she come back?"

"Because she is a hero and completely selfless." Haley pointed out.

"Regardless of those two points, how would we get her? You destroyed the portal."

"Apparently not completely, I understand it is nearly fixed." Haley said.

"She is with her people now. After the way she was treated here there is no reason to come back." Alex argued wondering how Haley still knew so much.

"That is why I want you to go and ask her." The President said. "When we were working with her you worked well with her. When everyone else believed she had attacked the White House you stood with her." The President pointed out. "I may not know Supergirl well, but I believe that if anyone can convince her to come back it is you."

-00-

"You're back early." Kelly said as Alex stormed into the apartment. "And clearly aren't happy. What happened?"

"I've been ordered to go to Argo." Alex said.

"That's good isn't it?" Kelly asked unsure why Alex was upset.

"They want me to go because we are about to be attacked by aliens and they want Supergirl to save our asses." Alex said. "How is that fair on her?"

"It's not. But she's a hero and always will be, just like her sister." Kelly pointed out. "At least you get to see her."

"What if she isn't okay? What if she doesn't want to see me?" Alex asked as the doubts she had been fighting over the last few weeks simmered to the surface.

"Why wouldn't she want to see you?"

"I wasn't there for her."

"You were in a coma." Kelly reminded her.

"She doesn't know that." Alex said.

"So tell her. Alex you have been wanting this ever since you found out what happened. Whether you tell Kara about the threat is up to you. What is important is you can see her."

"I know. I'm just scared she'll blame me."

"You are the only person in the galaxy who blames you." Kelly assured her.

"Thank you." Alex said. "I don't know how long I'll be, but I doubt I'll be back for breakfast."

"Take as much time as you and Kara need." Kelly said.

"Thanks." Alex said picking up a bag and throwing it over her shoulder before limping out of the apartment.

As Alex left Kelly took out her phone and dialled a number.

-00-

As Alex stepped through the portal into what used to be Kara's father's lab she found herself surrounded by robots threatening to do her harm.

"Easy." She said dropping her crutches and raising her hands to show she meant no threat. "I'm here to see Kara Zor-El."

"You are human, native of planet Earth. Enemy of Krypton." One of the robots said at it scanned her. "Identify yourself."

"I am Alex Danvers. Kara's sister." She said not sure if that would help or hinder.

"Your identity cannot be verified. You will be-" It said only to be cut off by a voice Alex recognised.

"Wait." Alura ordered entering the room with Clark. On seeing the visitor she asked. "Alex?"

"Alura, Clark." Alex greeted, although she kept her arms raised. "Is Kara okay?"

"She pretends to be." Alura replied before saying. "You can put your hands down."

"After what happened with Kara we weren't sure if an army was going to be sent through so the caretakers were set up to defend the portal." Clark explained as Alex lowered her arms. As she did so he asked. "What happened to your leg?"

"Bike accident." Alex explained looking down at the cast. "It's fine."

"What are you doing here?" Clark asked.

"I need to see Kara." Alex said before pleading. "And I know you probably don't want me anywhere near her, but please I need to see for myself that she's okay."

"Why wouldn't we want you to see her?" Clark asked confused.

"Because of what happened." Alex replied.

"Alex, we do not blame you for what happened." Alura said.

"You should, I wasn't there for her." Alex replied, bitterness in her voice. "I tried but-."

"Alex." Alura said placing her hands on her shoulders. "You are not responsible for what happened. What matters is you are both alive and well. And Kara will be so happy to see you."

"Really?" Alex asked half doubting her words.

"Not a day has gone by when she has not missed you." Alura assured her.

Bending down Clark picked up Alex's crutches and handed them to her. "Are you okay walking?"

"It's just a break." Alex said. "And it is almost healed." She added as she followed them out of the room. As she walked she looked around taking in her surroundings.

"First time on a part of Krypton?" Clark asked.

"Kind of. I mean I saw it when I entered Kara's Black Mercy dream, but this is the first time I've actually physically walked on it."

"Black Mercy?" Alura asked.

"Kara didn't mention that?" Alex asked.

"No."

"Well it was years ago." Alex replied feeling bad for dropping Kara in it.

"She is in there. We'll give you some privacy." Alura said pointing to a door.

"Thank you." Alex said making her way to the door. As she reached it she took a deep breath and entered.

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Thanks for the comments.

**Jennifer Baratta**\- Thank you. The reunion may not go the way people are hoping, but they will get there.

* * *

As Alex walked into the room Kara turned to the door.

"Alex?" Kara asked in disbelief.

"Hey." Alex said looking at Kara for signs of injury.

"Your leg! What happened?" Kara asked noticing Alex's cast and the crutches.

"Bike accident. It's nothing compared to what happened to you."

"That doesn't look like nothing." Kara pointed out.

"I'm fine, the cast comes off tomorrow. But I could really use a hug." Alex said moments before Kara rushed to her and engulfed her in a hug.

"I've missed you so much." Alex said dropping her crutches and squeezing Kara as tightly as her ribs would allow.

"You're really here?" Kara asked still doubting it.

"I'm really here." Alex said refusing to release her sister. "I really missed you."

"I missed you too. Every day." Kara said as tears ran down her face. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"I'm not that easy to get rid of." Alex said finally pulling away and looking at Kara. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Now you're here." Kara said glancing down at Alex's leg again and asking. "What about you? Should you even be standing?"

"I'm fine. Especially now I have found you." Alex said hugging Kara once more. "I've been so worried about you."

"I'm okay." Kara said.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

"It was for the best. There was nothing you could have done. This was better than becoming a lab rat." Kara said pulling back. "But how did you get here? I mean I thought the portal had been destroyed."

"Deactivated and then accidentally broken. But after the President changed I was able to fix it."

"New President?" Kara asked.

"Your article resulted in Baker being removed from office. Lockwood is in jail, so is Lex. Things are slowly getting back to normal."

"That's great." Kara smiled before asking. "How's Eliza?"

"She'll be better when she knows you are okay. The last few weeks have been hard on her."

"You've been arguing?" Kara guessed.

"No. We've been fine." Alex assured her. "We've just both been missing you."

"I missed you too. I was so scared something had happened to you. Mom and Clark tried to reassure me. But when you didn't come I thought-" She started, but she couldn't finish the sentence.

"Hey, I'm okay." Alex said hugging her again. "I'm just sorry it took so long to get here."

"I missed you." Kara repeated.

"Me too. When I woke up in hospital and found out you were gone I was so-" Alex assured her.

"Woke up in hospital? How bad was the crash? When was the crash?" Kara asked suddenly noticing a small scar on head.

"The night you fought Lex. I was trying to get to the high school when I aquaplaned and crashed."

"You were trying to get to me." Kara said suddenly feeling guilty that Alex had once again got hurt while trying to protect her.

"Well yeah. I was always going to come for you. I'm just so sorry I didn't get to you in time." Alex responded.

"You shouldn't have tried to get to me at all. Then you wouldn't have got hurt."

"Me not coming for you, that's never going to happen." Alex assured her.

"I know." Kara said knowing she would, albeit accidentally, continue to cause Alex pain.

Noticing Kara getting lost in her own thoughts Alex asked.

"So what have you been doing?"

"Trying to start a new life. Mom keeps trying to set me up on dates." Kara replied.

"And?" Alex prompted.

"I thought I sucked at dating on Earth. It is even worse here. Especially as I can't use my super hearing to figure out if they are trying to ditch me."

"Maybe if you concentrated on the date itself you would have better luck." Alex pointed out.

"They haven't really been my type." Kara shrugged.

"How many have there been?" Alex asked.

"Four." Kara confessed.

"That's more than the last decade on Earth." Alex teased.

"What about you?" Kara asked ignoring the jibe.

"I'm dating."

"Really?"

"You don't have to look so surprised." Alex said feigning hurt. "If it weren't for Kelly I'm not sure I would have got through the last few weeks. Have I mentioned how much I missed you?" Alex said hugging her again.

"I missed you too." Kara said squeezing her tightly. She then pulled away and asked. "Kelly? As in Olsen?"

"That's the one." Alex said. "I should warn you, she knows who you are."

"How'd she take it?"

"Okay I think. It was mom who told her so I didn't actually see her reaction."

"Eliza told her?" Kara asked confused.

"She thought, correctly, I would need as much support as possible when I found out what happened to you. So she told her." Alex explained making Kara realise the accident must have been worse than she had assumed. Eventually she looked at Alex and asked.

"But Kelly is okay with it?"

"She's fine."

"At least someone is okay about it." Kara said.

"You talking about Lena?" Alex asked.

"She hates me."

"No she doesn't. If she did, she wouldn't have helped fix the portal."

"She did?" Kara asked surprised.

"She did." Alex confirmed. "And the other good news is you are welcome to come home if you want." The comment making Kara smile before suddenly taking a step back from Alex and turn away from her sister.

"I think I need more time." She said wondering if Alex would have a better life if she wasn't on Earth.

"You can have as much time as you need." Alex asked hurt Kara didn't want to come back, but relieved she wouldn't be placing herself in danger.

-00-

"She looks happy." Clark said as he and Alura subtly watched Kara and Alex through a window.

"For the first time since she came here." Alura agreed. "Hopefully now she can start to heal."

"What's going on?" The heavily pregnant Lois asked as she waddled up to Clark and Alura. As she followed their gazes she asked. "Wait, is that Alex?"

"It is." Clark confirmed as she wrapped and arm round Lois's shoulders.

"And is Kara actually smiling?"

"She is." Clark agreed.

"What's happened?" Lois pressed. "I mean I thought Supergirl was public enemy number one and the portal had been destroyed."

"I don't know all the details. Alex was more interested in seeing Kara than filling us in." Clark explained.

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	10. Chapter 10

"How long can you stay for?" Alura asked Alex.

"Not long." Alex said feeling guilty as she glanced at Kara. "Things are changing quickly back home and I'm needed there."

"Even though you are injured?" Clark asked.

"Not all of my job involves kicking things." Alex pointed out.

"You won't heal if you don't rest." Kara stated.

"Mom has lectured me on that already." Alex assured her before looking back to Alura. "I should return to Earth tonight."

"So soon?" Kara asked.

"I'm sorry. I have to." Alex said apologetically. "But now the portal is working, there's no reason I can't come back."

"Will you at least stay for dinner?" Alura asked.

"I mean it is the middle of the night in National City right now isn't it?" Lois asked glancing at Alex's watch.

"It is." Alex confirmed.

"So no one will miss you." Clark said trying to encourage her to stay.

"Wow, that's a little low." Lois commented.

"Low?" Clark asked. "Oh, I didn't mean to imply that you-"

"It's fine. I know what you meant." Alex assured him before looking back at Alura. "Lois is right, I have another 6 hours before I need to be back so I can stay for dinner."

"Excellent. I will prepare a traditional Kryptonian meal." Alura said causing Alex to frown. Seeing her expression Clark smiled and said.

"Don't worry, Kara's culinary skills aren't hereditary." Clark smiled.

"That's not entirely true, her father was a terrible cook." Alura said. "But before we eat the three of us need to attend a council meeting. I'm afraid you can't come."

"I understand." Alex said.

"You'll still be here when we get back?" Kara asked.

"Of course." Alex smiled.

-00-

"As open as they are there are somethings they don't want humans taking part in." Lois commented once the Kryptonian trio had gone. "Although from what Kara said I don't think we are missing much." She then looked at Alex and asked. "Why are you really here?"

"To see Kara." Alex said.

"Let me rephrase, why were you allowed to come?" Lois pressed.

For a moment Alex said nothing before confessing. "I was sent to bring Supergirl home."

"Sent by who?" Lois asked suspiciously.

"The President. The new one."

"Why? And why aren't you trying very hard to get her to return?" Lois pressed.

"Earth is under attack, or it will be. There is a new threat and the President recognised he needed help. He wasn't sure if Supergirl was alive, but if she was he assumed she wouldn't respond to his request. He sent me as he thought she'd listen to me."

"Why haven't you told Kara that?"

"She has sacrificed everything for Earth. We don't deserve her. If I tell her the planet needs her she'll go back and risk her life without a second thought." Alex said. "If she comes back to Earth I want it to be because she wants to not because she feels compelled to."

"If you don't tell her what is happening and she finds out later she might not forgive you." Lois warned, shifting in her seat trying to get comfortable.

"I don't deserve her forgiveness." Alex said.

"Why? You did nothing wrong."

"I failed her. I was meant to protect her."

"She was the one with powers." Lois reminded her. "There is only so much you can do. What I do know is if she finds out she could have done something it will hurt her."

"At least she would be alive. Even if she did come back I'm not sure we can win this fight." Alex confessed.

"It's really that bad?" Lois said.

"I don't know. After everything that happened the country, the world, is torn. Even with the threat of a strong alien armada coming for us I'm not sure the people will unite."

"Isn't that more reason to tell Kara?" Lois asked. "I mean, Clark is more than capable of punching the crap out of the bad guy, but Kara has this way of bringing people together."

"She does. That's why the President wants her back. But I'm not putting that on her. It's not fair." Alex said.

"Maybe, but Kara is miserable. Leaving her here may not be what she wants." Lois argued.

"I want Kara back more than anyone. But not to risk her life. If we beat this threat then I will come back but until then I'm not going to force it." Alex replied. "Besides when I told her she could come back she said she wasn't ready."

"She did?" Lois asked confused.

"She did." Alex confirmed making Lois frown.

-00-

"I wish you didn't have to go." Kara said, her eyes red.

"Me too. But I have to. But it is going to be easier being over there knowing you are okay." Alex said, although she was also fighting back tears.

"I'll miss you." Kara said as the tears started to flow.

"Me too." Alex said hugging her. "If you are ever ready to come back, you are always welcome. I will keep the portal active."

"I love you so much." Kara said into her shoulder.

"Love you too." Alex said trying not to cry. Finally releasing her sister she looked at Clark and asked. "Look after her."

"Of course." He nodded.

With that Alex turned and walked through the portal. As it shut down Kara silently left the room.

"Any idea why she didn't go?" Clark asked Alura confused.

"No." Alura said equally baffled.

-00-

"Director Danvers." Haley greeted. "Welcome back. Did you find her?"

"I did, but she's not coming. She's not ready." Alex said.

"Go home and get some rest. We'll work on new plans tomorrow." Haley said.

"Yes Ma'am." Alex said before departing. Once she had gone Haley went to Brainy. "I have to see someone about a new plan. Call me if there are developments."

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Thanks for the comments.

**Jennifer Baratta**\- Thanks - things will turn around soon.

* * *

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Alex asked as she entered her apartment and saw her mother.

"Kelly called me and told me you had been sent to Argo." Eliza said. "I thought you might have brought Kara back."

"No. She stayed behind. But she's fine." Alex said. She then looked straight at her mother and added. "She's not ready to come back. But it's for the best."

"I know. Kelly told me why the President wanted her back. How are you?" Eliza asked moving over to Alex.

"Me? I'm fine. Better now that I know she is okay."

"But?" Eliza asked.

"I still miss her."

"Me too." Eliza said hugging her. Once she had released her Alex asked.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?" Eliza asked confused.

"For not bringing her home."

"That was Kara's choice. Beside part of me wanted you to fail." Eliza confessed. "As much as I want her here with us, she has been through so much already it's not fair making her fight for us again."

"I agree." Alex said, taking a deep breath before confessing. "That's why I didn't tell her. I couldn't."

"You did the right thing." Eliza assured her as she hugged her again. As she held Alex the door opened and Kelly walked in.

"You're back." Kelly said before asking. "Is Kara okay?"

"She is. But she is staying on Argo." Alex explained as she pulled away from her mother.

"I'm sorry." Kelly replied.

"It's for the best." Eliza said repeating Alex's words from earlier. "Anyway it's been a long day. I should go."

"Where are staying?" Alex asked.

"I'll use Kara's apartment." Eliza explained.

"You sure you'll be okay there?" Alex questioned.

"I'll be fine." Eliza said. "Get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow." She added hugging Alex once more before leaving.

"You okay?" Kelly asked as she walked over to Alex.

"I may have condemned us to an alien invasion. But other than that great."

-00-

"Colonel Haley." Lena said looking up from the desk.

"I apologise for the intrusion, but time is short."

"Isn't it always." Lena commented. "So why are you here?"

"We need your help."

"We?"

"The country, the world."

"I've heard this one before, from most charities as it turns out." Lena said.

"I assumed you would be hesitant, which is why I waited before coming to you. But you are now our best hope."

"A Luthor being the best hope, things must be dire." Lena said dryly. "So what is it this time?"

"An alien armada is heading to Earth. We are assuming they mean us harm. Right now we don't know how to defend ourselves."

"If only Supergirl was still around." Lena mused.

"As I am sure you know I sent Supergirl to Argo for her own safety. Then took measures to ensure your brother could not go after her. However, Director Danvers did fix the portal and did go to Argo. But she came back without Supergirl."

"Why? Didn't she find Supergirl?" Lena asked sitting forward, suddenly interested in what Haley had to say.

"Supergirl isn't ready to come back." Haley said. "So we are on our own. But I know you believe in humans protecting themselves and I am hoping you have some technology we can use."

"I told you before I don't trust the government." Lena said.

"After President Baker I don't blame you." Haley replied. "However, if we don't win this fight there may be no government to distrust."

-00-

"I hope you don't mind me calling your mom." Kelly said. "I just figured she'd want to know either way." She paused and then explained. "James isn't exactly open with our mom and it really hurts her."

"I just wish I had better news."

"I thought you didn't want Kara to come back and fight the aliens?" Kelly asked.

"I didn't. I don't."

"Then why are you so miserable?"

"Part of me wanted Kara to come back. But she said she wasn't ready. What if she is never ready?"

"I'm pretty sure you mean too much to her for that to be the case." Kelly said. "Maybe she was trying to protect you."

"How?"

"You said you gave up a lot for Kara, maybe she doesn't want you to make any more sacrifices." Kelly suggested.

"Maybe." Alex said unconvinced as her phone buzzed.

"Problem?" Kelly asked.

"It's mom. She wants me to fix Kara's oven before Thanksgiving. Without Kara's heat vision we are all at risk of food poisoning thanks to that oven." Alex commented before asking. "You'll join us this year right?"

"Sure."

"Yet you seem hesitant."

"I just wasn't sure if you'd want to celebrate this year." Kelly said.

"I may have lost Kara and the world may be about to end, but I have you." Alex said as there was a loud urgent knocking on the door. Moving to the entrance Alex picked up her sidearm and looked through the peep hole. Confused she put the gun down and opened the door.

"Lena? What are you doing here?"

"Colonel Haley just came to see me."

"Why?"

"To recruit me to the cause. What I want to know is why Kara didn't come back with you. Kara may not have been who I thought she was, but there is no way she would turn her back on you."

"She didn't. I didn't tell her that we were in trouble." Alex explained.

"Good to see that lying runs so strongly in the family." Lena shot back.

"What I did was to protect Kara. Will she mad when she finds out? Yes. But she will safe." Alex argued.

"Is she safe?" Lena asked.

"Yes." Alex replied.

"I should go." Lena said abruptly turning.

"Wait. Are you going to help Haley?" Alex asked.

"I don't know." Lena confessed before leaving.

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Thanks for the comments.

**Jennifer Baratta**\- Things will change for Alex soon

* * *

"Colonel?" Alex greeted as Haley walked to the command room.

"Relax Director I am not here to step on your toes or watch over you."

"Then why are you here?" Alex asked. As Haley looked at her she added. "Ma'am."

"I am here to ensure the army does what you need them to, be that stay out of the way or get involved. Tell me what you need and I will arrange it."

"Thank you." Alex said, not sure what she was meant to say.

"How are you doing with the investigation?"

"We have identified the species as the Kleeth."

"Who are?" Haley probed.

"Slave traders mainly." Alex explained.

"Have you found anything we can use against them?" Haley asked.

"As a species, physically they are quite weak."

"That's a start." Haley said.

"Not really. Recognising their weaknesses they wear exosuits, which gives them incredible power." Alex explained.

"What other weaknesses?" Haley asked.

"They struggle to reproduce." Brainy said.

"How does that help?"

"They value their own lives very highly." Brainy explained.

"Based on the accounts we have read if we put up a fight and win they should leave us in peace." Alex went on.

"And if we lose?"

"They will invade and enslave the population." Alex answered.

"Are you sure you don't want another crack at Supergirl?" Haley asked.

"She's a person not a weapon." Alex argued.

"She is a person." Haley agreed. "But she is also an asset and our best chance."

"Only if she is ready. Which she isn't." Alex argued. "We still have a few days. We will keep working through the archives and work out weapons and tactics."

"Maybe I can help." Lena said approaching.

"Does this mean you are agreeing to work with us?" Haley asked.

"For now." Lena said.

"Good. We need all the help we can get. Director Danvers bring her up to speed."

-00-

"Damn it." Kara muttered as she stubbed her toe as she walked through the living area.

"Still not used to pain then?" Lois asked.

"No." Kara said miserably sitting next to Lois and rubbing the toe.

"If it makes you feel better, when we first got here, Clark, ever the boyscout, volunteered to help on one of the farms. But having never done real work without powers spent the next few days in bed unable to move most of his muscles." Lois recalled. "I'd have sympathy, but seeing I'm about to go through child birth I don't."

"How are you doing?" Kara asked as she continued to rub the toe.

"I am so ready to have this baby." Lois said resting a hand on her stomach. "But I am confused about something."

"What?"

"Why are you still here?" Lois asked. "Why not go back with Alex? We could all see you wanted to."

"I'm not ready. After everything that happened-"

"Bull." Lois cut in. "What's the real reason?"

"I'm scared that if I go back I'll end up hurting or endangering Alex and Eliza. More than I have already-"

"Kara-" Lois tried to cut in, but Kara kept going.

"You don't understand, Alex had her mind wiped to protect me. She lost so much of her personality after that, she really changed and I couldn't be there for her. And I know she has her memories back and she is back to normal, but if I am on Earth I know she wouldn't hesitated to do something like that again. Plus they lost Jeremiah because of me. Then Red Daughter nearly killed Eliza because of her connection to me. Alex came off her bike trying to get to me. She-"

"Choosing to protect you and look after you is their choice." Lois reminded her finally manage to cut in.

"It wasn't Lena's choice and now she hates me." Kara went on.

"Lena will be okay." Lois said. "When I found out Clark had lied to me for years I felt betrayed and humiliated. I also felt stupid for not seeing it. But all those feelings passed. They will for Lena too."

"But it's not just that. I left and Alex started dating again, I can't risk ruining it for her. If I'm here they are safe and have a chance at normal, happy lives."

"Firstly Alex didn't look happy. Secondly that whole being safe thing is not entirely accurate." Lois said.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked forgetting her toe and giving Lois her full attention.

"The Earth is in trouble, there is a new set of aliens about to attack it. The new President ordered Alex to come here and ask you to come back."

"She didn't tell me any of that." Kara said not entirely believing her.

"Because she wanted to protect you. She didn't want you to feel like you had to go back. Alex wants you back, but as a sister not a super hero. She knew if she told you what was happening you would go back with her."

"Why are you telling me?" Kara asked.

"You are like Clark. If something happens you will feel responsible regardless of whether or not you knew. So you may as well have all the facts." Lois said. "Also, I'm being selfish, I have family on Earth and while Lucy and I may not have the best relationship she is still my little sister."

"I've got to go." Kara said standing.

"Thought you would." Lois commented.

-00-

"How are the weapons coming on?" Haley asked Lena.

"Assuming the information Alex found was accurate they should work. But that is a big assumption." Lena said as an alarm started.

"What's going on?" Haley asked over the radio.

"The portal has activated." An agent said.

Confused Haley turned and left the lab, followed by Lena. Just as they were reaching the room they saw Supergirl coming out. Her uniform still ripped from her battle with Lex.

"Supergirl. Welcome back." Haley greeted.

"Colonel. Ms Luthor. Where's Director Danvers?"

"Setting up the defences."

"Where?" Supergirl pressed.

"Going out there would be highly inadvisable." Brainy said arriving. "Your cells are not charged yet."

"What time is it?"

"Twelve thirty one." Brainy replied.

"As in the afternoon?" Supergirl asked.

"Yes."

"Then I can charge in the sun." Supergirl pointed out.

"Or you can go under the lamps while I bring you up to speed." Haley said. "Getting yourself killed won't help anyone, especially Director Danvers."

"Fine." Supergirl reluctantly agreed. "So what exactly is the threat you are facing?"

"A race called the Kleeth." Haley explained as they walked down the corridor.

"The Kleeth?" Supergirl asked, eyes widening.

"You've heard of them?"

"Yes. They were used in stories to help scare children on Krypton. They are slave traders. They'd come to planets and steal some of the population. Once they'd established a market they'd come back and take over the planet, sell the remaining population, strip the planet of resources and then leave." Supergirl explained entering the lamp room.

"Director Danvers is under the impression they will be deterred if we put up a fight."

"Not exactly." Kara said. "If we fight and win they probably won't come back. We would be deemed to be not worth the cost. But if we fight and lose any one who survives the battle will be sold into kind of fight clubs. And they will mark the population as valuable."

"Rest up, it sounds like we will need you at full strength." Haley said turning.

"Anything else I should know?" Supergirl asked lying down on the solar bed.

"No. Just welcome home." Haley said. "I'll be back later."

"Wait, before you go. Why did you help me?" Supergirl asked.

"You didn't deserve whatever it was that President Baker had in store for you." Haley said. "Plus you had just almost died fighting Lex outside my daughter's school. Get some rest, I'll be back soon." With that she left the room. From the doorway Lena looked at Kara then turned and walked off.

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Thanks for the comments.

**Jennifer Baratta**\- Thank you!

* * *

As Kara lay under the lamps feeling bored she heard some footsteps approach.

"Alex?" She asked hopefully.

"No, she is still in one of the shady DEO bunker bases setting up a trap." Lena explained.

"Lena?" Kara asked surprised as she saw the Luthor approaching carrying a box.

"How are you feeling?" Lena asked.

"Bored." Kara complained as she sat up.

"I'm sorry for what Lex did to you. No matter what you did to me, you didn't deserve that."

"It wasn't your fault." Kara said. "And I'm sorry too. I know I should have told you. I was just so scared of losing you and the longer I left it the worse it was. I really thought I was protecting you. But I have had weeks to think about it and I should have just been open. And then Lois told me how betrayed and humiliated she felt when Kal told her and, I should have just asked her from the start, but she forgave him, obviously, so-"

"Lois? As in Lane? Clark Kent is Superman?" Lena asked rapidly joining the dots.

"Yes and yes." Kara confirmed.

"Well that explains my mother's hatred of the Daily Planet." Lena mused.

"The point is I did what I thought was best for you without actually putting myself in your shoes. I get why you wouldn't believe me, but I am sorry. And I know you probably never want to see me again, but when I heard about what was happening I couldn't stay on Argo. But once the Earth is safe if you want me gone, I'll go."

"I don't know if I can ever trust you again, but the world does need Supergirl." Lena said. "So you probably want these."

"It's a new suit." Kara said taking the material out of the box.

"Well wearing your current version, complete with sword tear, may not leave the best impression. Also we added a few upgrades." Lena said. "Speaking of upgrades, any chance of some backup coming through that portal?"

"No. Lois is about to give birth, Kal needs to be there with her." Kara said.

"What about your mother? I mean she's helped before." Lena pressed.

"I can't run to my mother every time I need help." Kara said. "Also if more Kryptonians come through that may make everyone scared again."

"If they don't we may all be enslaved." Lena countered.

"If I feel I can't handle it I will ask for help. But we have to stand up for ourselves." Kara argued.

-00-

"Colonel Haley we have a problem." Brainy said approaching the Colonel.

"What?"

"The armada has split. Three of the smaller ships have broken away. The are moving significantly faster. They will be in orbit within the hour."

"We were meant to have days. The Claymore systems won't be ready by then." Haley said nodding for Brainy to follow her to the lamp room.

"That's why I said we have a problem." Brainy stated.

"Contact Director Danvers and tell her now is the time to enact her plan."

-00-

"I hope those lamps worked." Haley said entering the lamp room.

"Why?" Supergirl asked, now wearing the new suit Lena had given her.

"A small group broke off from the main fleet."

"Makes sense." Supergirl commented. "This way the main fleet can remain in a safe position. The scouting ships will come in, take some samples and go. Even if we put up a fight and win their losses will be capped."

"Well it means that they will be here within an hour so plan B has just flown out of the window."

"So what's the new plan?" Supergirl asked.

"Director Danvers has set up what we hope the Kleeth will find an attractive target at the desert facility. She has also set up Lena Luthor's weapon on a rooftop in the city. We need you to draw the Kleeth to the desert facility and keep them their long enough for the entrapment weapon to do it's job. Meanwhile Director Danvers will be in National city using the weapon on the ships. Hopefully, minimising the chance of collateral damage."

"Okay." Supergirl said reluctantly, not wanting to not be at Alex's side. "How exactly have you made the desert facility look like a good target?" Kara asked.

"Kryptonian technology. There is a holographic projection making it look like a dense but undefended population there for the taking." Haley explained.

"Only the power requirements are immense so it won't last long." Lena said.

"On it." Kara replied taking the hint flying off.

-00-

As Kara landed at the desert facility several Kleeth were being transported down to the ground.

"Stop." Kara said landing in front of them. "Earth is under my protection."

"There is only one of you. One who will fetch great price." One of the Kleeth said firing a weapon at her. The power of the blast sending her flying backwards. Getting to her feet she saw several other Kleeth arrive.

"I estimate there will be another 50. We don't want to act until they are all there. Try to keep them busy." Brainy said over the radio.

"Any ideas how?" Kara asked looking round.

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Brainy said.

"Thanks." Kara said dryly taking to the sky dodging the blasts as she did so.

"The good news is Director Danvers is nearly ready." Brainy went on.

"How long until you are ready to stop these guys?" Kara asked just as she failed to dodge a blast and went crashing into the ground.

"I estimate a minute. But the group is spreading out. You need to keep them contained."

"Contained? Got it." Kara said flying up and over the group. She then used her heat vision to create a trench behind them to stop them moving too far apart. She then used her freeze breath to knock the rear of the group towards the front. In response, once they had picked themselves up most of the Kleeth fired at her. "Oh Rao." She said trying and failing to dodge all the blasts.

As she crashed into a cliff face she blacked out and her body fell to the ground.

"Supergirl." Brainy said over the radio link.

"Owww." Supergirl complained.

"The trap has been sprung." Brainy announced.

"About time." Supergirl said climbing to her feet. "Um, there is still a group that aren't contained." Kara pointed out.

"You'll have to get them individually. Delta team are coming to assist." Haley reported.

"Right." Kara said.

"How are you feeling?" Brainy asked.

"I just got knocked out crashing into a cliff." Supergirl reminded him.

"Then press the button at the top of your crest."

"What button?" Supergirl asked. Suddenly seeing what Brainy was talking about she pressed the button and suddenly felt a new strength wash over her.

"What did that do?"

"There are solar wave cells embedded in the suit. Enough to give you a quick charge." Brainy explained.

"Thank you."

"They were Lena's idea." Brainy pointed out.

"When you two are done those Kleeth are trying to free their comrades." Haley pointed out.

"On it." Supergirl said taking to the skies. This time, no longer concerned with scaring the Kleeth away from the DEO trap Kara could use her full power to overcome the suited soldiers. However, being outnumbered still put her at a disadvantage and all the gains she made were minimal.

"You may want to expedite the clear up process." Brainy said over the radio.

"Why?" Supergirl asked.

"Director Danvers used the beam weapon to take out two of the ships. But it gave away her position. A Kleeth squad has just landed on the rooftop."

"We've got this." Hunter of Delta squad said as his team reached Supergirl.

Nodding Supergirl took off.

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Thanks for the comments.

**Jennifer Baratta**\- Thanks!

* * *

"We've lost the weapon." Alex said over the radio as she dove for cover.

"Can you get out of there?" Haley asked.

"Not easily. And if we do we leave the building and city unprotected. As far as we know they can leap across roof tops." Alex said ducking behind a pipe to avoid a laser blast.

"Bravo and Eagle teams are nearly with you." Haley said. "Helicopter support will be there soon."

"Good to know." Alex said as she saw the rest of her team being surrounded on the far side of the roof.

"Hey." She shouted at the aliens. "I thought you wanted a challenge." She added firing her gun at one of the aliens. Turning to face her some of the Kleeth nodded at each other before a small group started to walk towards Alex.

As they did so she kept firing her gun, focusing on one of them. Any relief she felt from seeing the one she was firing at eventually stumble and fall was short lived do to the speed of the others.

Turning she ran across the roof and dived for cover behind an electrical shed, cursing as her leg started throbbing in pain.

Ripping a grenade off her tactical vest she lobbed it towards the aliens as she looked around for a new plan.

As the aliens started to pin Alex down she knew it was only a matter of time before they over powered her. Knowing she only had one choice she launched herself off the roof.

"Please tell me you knew that I was back." Supergirl said as she caught Alex.

"I'd knew you'd always catch me." Alex said holding onto her sister who flew away from the battle.

"What if I wasn't back?" Kara asked as they landed on the CatCo roof a mile away from the fight.

"I heard you were back." Alex assured her. In response Kara looked at her before turning away.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked.

"Going back to fight the bad guys. Stay here." Supergirl ordered before flying off.

"Take me with you." Alex protested as Supergirl flew off ignoring the request. "Damn it." She muttered heading to the roof access door only to find it locked.

-00-

As Supergirl landed in front of the other DEO Agents she glanced at them and said.

"Find cover."

Not needing a second invitation they scrambled away from the fight that was about to start.

As Supergirl got drawn into hand to hand combat against a few off them she found them to be stronger than she had assumed.

"These guys are tough." Supergirl said. "And annoying."

"We are getting preliminary results from the group that have been detained at the desert facility." Brainy reported. "Their suits appear to be made of a compound that contains Nth metal. So punching may not do you much good."

"Figured that out." Supergirl said cradling her hand as she took to the skies to give herself a chance to regroup.

"Support teams are arriving now." Brainy reported.

"I see them. Can you get them to concentrate on the West side?"

"I can." Brainy said relaying the message.

"I'll try picking them off one by one. Any weaknesses in those suits?"

"Your best option is the back of the knee. Try using your heat vision in those joints."

"On it." Supergirl said returning to the fight. As she followed Brainy's instructions she managed to make headway and gain the upper hand against some of the Kleeth. However, the ones she wasn't focused on saw her as the main threat and started firing at her.

As she was once again hit by their weapons she crashed into the roof top, cracking it as she did.

"Need some help?" A familiar voice asked.

"Ni- Dreamer? What are you doing here?"

"We thought we'd get the old gang back together." Nia said as J'onn stepped out of the shadows and offered her a hand while saying.

"Welcome home."

"Thanks." Supergirl said getting to her feet. "I thought you weren't fighting anymore?"

"I will no longer start fights. But I will finish them." He said. "Do you have a plan?"

"Go for the back of the knees." Supergirl said as the three of them turned their attention to the Kleeth.

Within minutes the Kleeth seemed to realise that they would not win the battle and the troops were suddenly teleported from the roof to the remaining ship.

"What's happening?" Supergirl asked over her radio.

"Hopefully they think we aren't worth the effort." Haley said. "Their ship is powering up. So is the Claymore system."

"It's ready?" Supergirl asked.

"In a manner of speaking." Haley replied not wanting to give specifics over the open radio. "It looks like they are leaving orbit. The threat is gone, for now. I would appreciate it if you could return for a debrief."

"Of course." Supergirl said killing the connection before turning to J'onn and Nia. Both of whom stepped forward and hugged her.

"Looks like we did it." Supergirl said.

"Where's Alex?" J'onn asked.

"Oh, I forgot. I have to go." Supergirl said taking off.

-00-

As Supergirl landed on the CatCo roof Alex immediately approached her and asked.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. And we won." Kara replied. The response causing Alex to go from concerned to angry as she asked.

"What were you thinking?"

"Me?" Kara asked. "You were the one who jumped off a roof. What if you had got yourself killed?"

"I wouldn't."

"You just jumped off a sky scraper." Kara reminded her.

"And you caught me. Just like you always do." Alex said.

"You hadn't even spoken to me since I got back. How did you know I'd be there?"

"Because I believe in you." Alex replied.

"Not enough to tell me what was happening here." Kara said angrily.

"Well I knew you would come back and we don't deserve you. You deserve to be happy and safe."

"I wasn't happy on Argo." Kara said. "How could I be? You weren't there. You should have told me what was happening."

"Well you didn't exactly sound enthusiastic about coming back." Alex pointed out.

"That's because I thought you were better without me."

"Why would you think that?" Alex asked confused.

"Because once again you got hurt trying to protect me. If it hadn't been for me you never would have come off your bike."

"As much as I'd appreciate you telling mom that. You had nothing to do with the crash. There is no reality where my life is better without you."

"How do you think it would have made me feel if something had happened to you? What if I hadn't come back today? You could have been killed or enslaved. I've already lost one planet and one family. I couldn't cope with losing another." Kara said looking upset.

"Hey, I'm okay." Alex said hugging her.

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Thanks for the comments.

**Jennifer Baratta**\- Thanks. I'm glad you are still enjoying it.

* * *

As Supergirl landed in the DEO she put Alex down before walking down the steps towards the control room.

"Thank you." Haley said.

In response Supergirl just nodded before asking.

"How did you get Claymore working so soon?"

"We didn't. We used another hologram to make it look like it was working." Haley confessed.

"You bluffed them?" Kara asked.

"We did. And it worked. Fortunately if they come back we will have a fully working Claymore system." Haley explained before saying. "If you have time the President would like to speak to you."

"I just need to do something first." Supergirl said walking down one of the corridors towards the labs. As she left Haley looked at Alex and asked. "Should I have been more direct with that request?"

"I'll go get her." Alex said limping after her sister who had already disappeared.

"I hear congratulations are in order." Lena said as Supergirl walked into the lab she was in.

"Thanks to you. The recharge device you made saved me." Kara said. In response Lena just nodded. "I was being serious earlier. If you want me to go I will."

"Do you want Alex to kill me?" Lena asked. "Just because I am angry with you doesn't mean I want to banish you. Besides like I said earlier the Earth needs Supergirl. And CatCo needs Kara Danvers. It would be a terrible business decision to get rid of you. Do you have any idea how many awards you are up for?"

"Awards?" Kara asked.

"For the story about Baker." Lena went on. Seeing how confused Kara looked she asked. "Did you and Alex actually talk when she went to Argo?"

"I'm starting to think that I did a lot more of the talking than Alex." Kara confessed as Alex walked in.

"Kara, the President is waiting." Alex greeted.

"This is more important." Kara said.

"I think the President is a little higher up the pecking order than I am." Lena pointed out.

"Not to me." Kara replied.

"Well if you stay here all you'll do is apologise. I will reject the apologies and we will be back to where we were ten minutes ago. Your time would be far better spent with the President." Lena said walking off.

"She's coming round." Alex assured Kara.

"She doesn't seem to be."

"If what Kelly said was accurate you came off way better than James." Alex said. "Come on. The President is waiting."

-00-

"Supergirl. Welcome back. Although I hope you view it more as coming home." The President said smiling when Supergirl finally joined the VTC.

"Mr President." Supergirl said cautiously looking at him.

"I want to thank you for coming back, even after everything that happened."

"This is my home. Or is was." Supergirl said.

"I hope you will view it as your home again. Regardless I wanted to let you know tomorrow I will be issuing a public apology for the way you were treated. I know it can't make up for what happened, but it is a first step."

"Thank you." Supergirl nodded before asking. "What is happening with the Kleeth?"

"We aren't pursuing them." The President said. "We don't have that capability. But we are watching. They are heading back to the main fleet which seems to be turning away from the Earth. I am hoping it is the last we see of them. But in case it isn't we will start to build our defences. And I don't just mean weapons. I mean alliances."

"Alliances?" Supergirl asked.

"There are mainly aliens on Earth and many more out there. If the ones on Earth are any thing to go by the ones out there could be good trade partners and maybe friends. Although we have much to do here before any sane alien from out there would want to talk to us. Which is where I would like you to come in."

"Me?"

"You are a powerful weapon. That was one reason I wanted you back. But you are also a beacon of hope. You unite people. I would prefer you to be using those traits rather than your unlimited powers."

"So would I." Supergirl confessed. "But that seems a long way off being possible."

"I agree. But perhaps together we can bring that dream closer. I imagine you have much to think about. But if you would reconsider rejoining the DEO I would be grateful."

-00-

"You still mad at me?" Alex asked as she drove Kara through the city.

"Of course I'm mad. You hid an alien invasion from me and you jumped off a building."

"You might want to avoid mentioning that to mom. She's still a little stressed." Alex replied. "Besides like I told you earlier I knew you'd catch me."

"Where are we going?" Kara asked noticing they weren't heading towards Alex's apartment.

"Your place."

"I still have a place?"

"Mom was convinced you'd be back so paid the rent." Alex said.

"She did?" Kara asked.

"Having your apartment made us feel closer to you." Alex shrugged. "And if we got rid of it it would have felt like we were giving up."

"I knew you'd come for me." Kara said. "But I was so worried something bad had happened to you. Especially when we couldn't get the AI working."

"Lockwood stole it during one of his trips." Alex explained.

"That would explain why it didn't work." Kara mused. "All that math was for nothing."

"Wait? You did the math?" Alex asked incredulously.

"I helped. Don't look so surprised. I used to help you with your calculus."

"Yeah, but then you turned your back on science and went to the dark arts."

"Journalism is not a dark art." Kara protested.

"Yeah it is."

"Is that why you didn't tell me about my award nominations?" Kara asked.

"To be honest I was kind of ignoring them. They just acted as a reminder of how much of a failure I was for not figuring out to get you home." Alex said before glancing at Kara and saying. "You know even if I couldn't fix the portal I would have found a way to get to you?"

"I know." Kara replied. "I just wish you had told me the truth. Haven't lies cost too much already?"

"Fine, I promise next time there is a potential alien invasion happening I will tell you."

"Thank you." Kara replied as Alex parked the car.

"You okay?" Alex asked when Kara didn't move.

"I knew you'd come for me, but part of me still doubted that I would be back here." Kara confessed.

"I get that." Alex said squeezing Kara's hand. She then smiled and said. "If it helps there is food up in the apartment."

"Pizza?" Kara asked hopefully as she got out of the car. "Mom tried to make me pizza and well it wasn't right and I have been craving pizza ever since."

"You brought pizza to Argo? I hope you patented it." Alex mused following Kara out of the parking garage. "Mind you if your mom was following your instructions it probably tasted foul. Or burnt. Or both."

"That's mean. Besides my cooking is just as bad as yours." Kara said as they walked up the stairs.

"I don't need to cook. There is take out. And Kelly is a pretty good cook." Alex replied.

"And a good therapist. Perhaps she can help you with your issue with jumping off buildings." Kara said.

"I keep telling you, I knew you would be there." Alex replied.

"Did you get hurt?" Kara asked noticing Alex's limp getting progressively worse.

"My leg isn't fully healed and it didn't appreciate the run I made it do." Alex said. "But it will be fine." She added as they reached Kara's front door.

As they walked through the door Kara was immediately engulfed in a hug from Eliza. Not trusting her voice Eliza just silently held her.

"I've missed you." Kara said as she clung to her foster mother.

"Me too." Eliza managed to reply, still hugging her tightly.

"Is that chocolate pecan pie?" I smell?" Kara asked when Eliza finally released her.

"I thought you'd want your favourite." Eliza said.

"It's still the best pie in the galaxy." Kara smiled hugging Eliza again. As she did so Eliza held out a hand to Alex who joined the hug.

"I'm just so glad to have both my girls home and safe." Eliza said as there was a knock on the door. Extracting herself from the hug Alex went to the door and looked through the peep hole before opening it.

"Sorry, am I too early? Should I go?" Kelly asked as she entered the apartment and saw the reunion.

"No." Kara said releasing Eliza and turning to face Kelly moments before hugging her.

"Thank you for looking after her." Kara said as she hugged Kelly.

-00-

After dinner Kelly said.

"I should go."

"So soon?" Kara asked.

"You guys need time to reconnect." Kelly said. "I will see you tomorrow." She then placed a kiss on Alex's head before leaving.

"I'm so happy you are back." Eliza said to Kara when the door shut.

"So am I, but -"

"No talking. Just hugging." Alex said pulling Kara into her.

"Alex-" Kara tried to say again. When Alex didn't acknowledge her she pulled out of the hug. "There is something I need to tell you."

"You're leaving?" Eliza guessed.

"No." Alex said dismissively only for Kara to answer.

"Yes. But not like forever." Kara said before confessing. "When I found out what was happening here I just left."

"Without telling anyone?" Eliza asked. "Your mother must be out of her mind with worry."

"Which is why I need to go back." Kara said. "But as soon as they know I am okay I will come back here."

"You are coming back?" Alex asked looking worried.

"I promise you I'll be back." Kara said. "I know I haven't always fitted in here, but this is my home and you guys are my family."

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	16. Chapter 16

"Kara, you're back?" Alura asked confused and relieved when she saw her daughter.

"I am."

"Is everything okay?"

"It's fine. We fought off the Kleeth who will hopefully stay away for awhile."

"The Kleeth?" Alura asked wide eyed. "Are you sure you aren't hurt?"

"I'm fine. So is Alex." Kara assured her. "I'm sorry for running off and making you worry but-"

"You couldn't leave your friends and family unprotected?" Alura finished for her.

"Yes." Kara said. "But as soon as it was safe I came back to tell you."

"Why didn't you ask for help?" Alura asked.

"It was my fight, not yours." Kara argued.

"Have you forgotten what that crest stands for?" Alura asked pointing to the coat of arms on Kara's chest.

"No." Kara said. "But some fights I have to fight alone."

"I pray to Rao that statement is never true." Alura countered before asking. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"I'm fine." Kara smiled before pulling an awkward face.

"So this is goodbye?" Alura guessed.

"I don't belong here. I tried, I really did. But my life is on Earth." Kara said sadly.

"I know." Alura said hugging her. "And I am so proud of the woman you have become."

"Thank you." Kara said clinging to her mother just as Clark ran into the room.

"Kara. Hey." He said coming to a stop.

"Kal. What's wrong?" She asked seeing how flustered he was looking.

"Lois has gone into labour. I need to find Jarin."

"I will fetch her." Alura said. "Stay with Lois."

"Thanks." He said hurrying back to his and Lois's room.

-00-

"You okay?" Kelly asked several days later as Alex paced up and down Kara's apartment.

"No. She should be back by now."

"Goodbyes take time." Eliza reminded her.

"What if something has happened?" Alex asked.

"It probably has. Lois has probably gone into labour." Eliza suggested.

"You're probably right. But still. She said she would be right back. How is this right back?" Alex asked.

"Could you not just go to Argo?" Brainy suggested.

"I don't want to push her." Alex said. "Or make her feel uncomfortable."

"Interesting." Brainy said.

"What?" Alex asked looking at him.

"You don't seem to care about not making the rest of us feel uncomfortable with your continual pacing and mood swings."

"Brainy." Nia hissed.

"What? Is she not making you feel uncomfortable?" Brainy asked.

"Well yes. But you don't need to say that." Nia said quietly.

"I'm sure she'll be home soon." J'onn said to Alex who seemed unconvinced.

"Maybe she'll come back when there is no risk of eating this." Eliza said lifting the jar of preprocessed cranberry source that Alex had picked up.

"What is wrong with it?" Alex asked. "It has cranberries in."

-00-

As Kara walked towards her apartment door she saw Lena pacing outside.

"Lena?" Kara asked, happy to see the CEO so close to her apartment.

"Kara. Hi. Alex invited me. I hope that's okay."

"Of course it is. I just thought you wouldn't want to see me."

"For the last few weeks I have been by myself and it's not been much fun." Lena said.

"Does this mean you are not mad at me?"

"No." Lena said. "But I lied about Kryptonite, I lied about the Harun-El and I lied about helping Lex. You forgave me for all of those. Not forgiving you would be hypocritical. Although right now I'm okay with that."

"So you are still mad at me?" Kara asked disappointed.

"Right now I am angry at everyone and everything, including myself." Lena said. "And I don't see how I can lose that anger. To start with I didn't want to as it made me focused and strong." She added before confessing. "But I really don't like being this angry all the time."

"I don't like you being angry either." Kara said. "I wish I could go back and change how I did things. But I can't. Well I probably can, I mean Barry seems to all the time, and I did with Reign, but I don't think it would be a great idea."

"You travelled back in time?" Lena asked eyes wide.

"Not so loud." Kara said. "No one knows. Not even Alex."

"To stop her finding out something about the future and causing a paradox?" Lena guessed.

"No. To stop her being mad at me." Kara said.

"For such a bad liar you are kind of a pathological liar." Lena mused.

"Kickboxing." Kara suddenly and randomly said.

"Excuse me?" Lena asked completely confused.

"You said you were angry at me, at Alex, at James at yourself." Kara said.

"Well, yes."

"Kickboxing." Kara repeated.

"Is this a Kryptonian version of Tourette's?" Lena asked still lost.

"No. You deal with your anger by locking it away in small boxes. But I kind of think you are probably running out of room in your head or whatever metaphorical place you put them in." Kara said before getting distracted and asking. "Where do you put them?"

"A vault." Lena replied.

"Makes sense. I mean you can lock that. But if they are locked away they are still there. They will eat you up until one day you snap. So, as someone way better than me once told me, you need to release it in a controlled way. So kickboxing."

"You kickbox?"

"No, I'd kill someone. I just used old cars as punchbags." Kara said. "But you, you could kickbox."

"I think you should stick to journalism not life coaching." Lena responded.

"You could spar with Alex." Kara suggested before thinking through the consequences. "Actually scrap that. But my point it you need to release at least some of the anger. Even if it is not the Kara caused anger."

"I will think about kickboxing." Lena assured her.

"Good." Kara smiled. "So are you coming in?"

"I'm not sure. There are a lot of people in that room I may not be that friendly towards."

"Doesn't matter. You shouldn't be alone." Kara said.

"I don't want to ruin the day. Especially for Eliza who has gone through a lot in the last few weeks."

"You won't."

"I can't guarantee that I wouldn't unleash some of my anger and not in a controlled way."

"It's Thanksgiving." Kara shrugged. "Did Winn never tell you what happened at his first Thanksgiving with us?"

"No."

"It was Danvageddon." Kara explained. "So we are so used to tension and anger and alcohol fuelled outbursts."

"It was fine last year." Lena pointed out.

"A complete anomaly." Kara assured her. "So will you come in?"

"Well I did bring cranberry source. It even has real cranberries in." Lena said. The comment causing Kara to smile before opening her front door.

"Kara. You're back." Alex said rushing over to hug her sister. "I've been so worried."

"Sorry. Lois had the baby and they wanted me to stay for the naming ritual." Kara explained as she hugged Alex. Once Alex had finally released her she went to Eliza and hugged her.

"Welcome home Sweetie." Eliza smiled into the hug. As she looked over Kara's shoulder she saw Lena loitering, looking uncomfortable by the door. Releasing her daughter she looked at the Luthor and said.

"Lena, I'm so glad you came."

"She brought cranberry source, with actual cranberries." Kara said.

"Mine has cranberries in. 40% of it is cranberries." Alex said.

"Yeah, but it looks like hospital food." Kelly pointed out as several fire trucks drove, sirens blaring, past the apartment.

Seeing Kara's torn expression Alex said.

"Go."

"Really?" Kara asked.

"Go." Alex repeated.

Smiling Kara ripped off her shirt and flew from the apartment.

Moments later there was a knock at the door. Confused Alex looked through the peephole. Seeing who it was she glanced back into the apartment to make sure all looked well before opening the door.

"Colonel Haley?" Alex greeted not trying to hide her surprise.

"I'm sorry to disturb you on Thanksgiving." She said.

"Do you want to come in?" Alex said stepping away from the door.

"Thank you. Don't worry, I won't stay long. I have to go back to D.C., but before I left I wanted to give you an update." Haley said. "Stopping here seemed easier than calling you in."

"Thanks." Alex replied.

"Supergirl returned to Earth this morning. Hopefully it is for good this time."

"Hopefully." Alex agreed.

"The Kleeth ships are still in retreat. We picked up some encrypted radio chatter, which will be sent to your team for analysis." Haley went on. "The Kleeth prisoners are to remain under your jurisdiction. But the President is prepared to use them as a bargaining chip with the Kleeth. So please ensure they have a good impression of us. Or at least an impression of us that will deter future invasion attempts."

"Of course." Alex said.

"Your sister still hasn't returned?" Haley asked not seeing Kara in the crowded room.

"No." Alex said.

"We still aren't sure how safe it is." Eliza jumped in. "But she is hoping to return soon."

"I see. Well I hope you are reunited quickly. Speaking of which, I need to see my daughter before my flight. Goodbye Director Danvers." Haley said before leaving.

-00-

"Where'd everyone go?" Kara asked when she flew back into the apartment several hours later, returning from Supergirl duties.

"Home so they can lapse into their food comas in peace." Alex said.

"Then why are you two still here?" Kara asked.

"We didn't want you to be alone." Eliza replied. "And we thought you'd be hungry."

"Starving." Kara agreed as Eliza heated up some left overs. "How was Lena?" Kara asked.

"Well, by the time she left, she was talking to Brainy. Was almost civil to Nia. Reasonably friendly to Kelly and J'onn." Alex listed.

"But?"

"If she had heat vision James may not have survived."

"Although she did invite him to go training with her tomorrow." Eliza added.

"Training? What kind of training?" Kara asked worried Lena was going to be beating James up.

"She didn't say. Why do you so worried?" Alex questioned.

"I may have suggested she take up kickboxing." Kara said.

"At least if James can't walk he can't be Guardian." Alex shrugged.

"More importantly how are you doing?" Eliza asked Kara.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You had a huge fight with Lena, were nearly killed by Lex, banished to Argo then came back and fought an alien invasion." Alex listed.

"Yeah, but I'm back now and with my family." Kara responded. "I missed you guys so much."

"We missed you too." Eliza said as the microwave pinged. Releasing Kara Eliza collected the plate and handed it to Kara.

"This tastes so much better than when I reheat." Kara commented as she wolfed down the food.

"Don't eat so fast." Eliza warned.

"It won't do any good. She knows that is all that stands between her and pie." Alex pointed out.

"There's more pie?" Kara asked hopefully.

"Not if you choke on your first course." Eliza warned.

"I didn't." Kara said pointing to the empty plate. "Be right back." She said super speeding into her bedroom.

Moments later she returned in her pyjamas.

"How much are you planning on eating?" Alex asked.

"I just wanted to be comfortable. They don't really do pyjamas like this on Argo." Kara explained as Eliza handed her a plate of pie.

"So we were thinking of having a movie night." Alex said.

"You don't have to go?" Kara asked.

"Tonight is all about you." Eliza explained as Kara finished the pie.

"So movie night?" Kara asked.

"Film is already in." Alex said.

"Oh." Kara said guessing Alex had picked T2.

"Will you relax." Alex said as she tugged Kara down so she was sitting between Alex and Eliza. "Although I wanted T2, I know neither of you would appreciate it."

"So what is it?" Kara asked.

"Wizard of Oz."

"Really?" Kara asked excitedly.

"Really. But if either of you sing I will make it my life's goal to seek and destroy every copy of the movie that is in existence." Alex warned.

"No singing." Kara agreed relaxing into the hugs that both Eliza and Alex were giving her.

**-The End**

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


End file.
